Mis Pequeños Héroes
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: ONESHOT PreDH Las fotografías no sólo traen recuerdos, sino que a veces también pueden ser la base de una promesa. No Spoilers.


_

* * *

_

Tengo el pelo castaño oscuro y rizado_ y tengo los ojos negros. Es decir: no soy J. K. Rowling, así que nada de aquí me pertenece._

_Bueno, esta historia la escribí hace ya mucho, pero no me terminaba de convencer, hasta que hace poco me vino una ráfaga de inspiración y logré (creo) arreglarla un poco._

_Yo pensaba poner en esta historia que había _spoilers_, pero después de consultar esa maravillosa página llamada _El Diccionario_ me doy cuenta de que en realidad no los hay, así que así se queda la cosa. Menos que escribir en el _summary.

_Finalmente, sólo me queda dedicarle la historia a mis tres nenas favoritas (ya sabéis quiénes) y al resto de mi pandilla Fanfiction y desear que disfrutéis de la historia__, me temo que la más edulcorada que he hecho hasta ahora._

_**Una última cosa: si Fred y George me han quedado OOC, avisadme por favor.**_

_En fin, empecemos…

* * *

_

**MIS PEQUEÑOS HÉROES**

Ya tenía hechas todas las tareas de la casa, de modo que Molly Weasley se sentó en una butaca para dejar descansar su maltratada espalda y relajarse. Pero ello le era imposible, sobre todo con aquel silencio y aquella soledad que llenaba la casa. Se sorprendió a sí misma echando de menos el ruido constante: las charlas y peleas de Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny; sus propias discusiones con su marido por su permisividad con los niños y con Bill por su pelo tan largo, las anécdotas de Charlie sobre sus avatares en Rumania, los gruñidos y protestas de Percy y las explosiones y bromas continuas de Fred y George y sus propios gritos cuando los castigaba. Qué lejanos parecían aquellos días…

A los pocos minutos de estar sentada y descansando Molly se dio cuenta de que empezaba a aburrirse, así que buscó algún libro o una revista para hojearla, pero la mayor parte de los libros estaban guardados en el desván, y subir allí implicaba aún más esfuerzo para su destrozado cuerpo, y las revistas que tenía a mano estaban estropeadas o ya muy anticuadas, de modo que no sabía con qué entretenerse, hasta que en ese instante sus ojos se toparon con el armario donde guardaba los álbumes de fotos. Se levantó costosamente y frotándose los riñones y llegó arrastrando los pies hasta el mueble. Cogió un volumen al azar de entre los quince que había (después de tantos quehaceres y problemas Molly había olvidado qué fotos contenía cada álbum, cosa que recordaba con formidable precisión) y volvió a sentarse en su butaca con el álbum en su regazo. Era de tapas azules y tacto de cuero, muy desgastado por el paso de los años ya que era de los más antiguos de la casa. Lo abrió cuidadosamente para no romper las tapas y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al ver la primera foto que se ofreció antes su mirada.

La instantánea en blanco y negro mostraba a dos niños gemelos que sonreían ante una tarta de cumpleaños con diez velas. Al mismo tiempo, los dos se pasaban un brazo por encima del hombro del otro, dejando ver claramente al mundo que se querían de verdad y que los dos juntos formaban un todo indestruible e imposible de vencer a pesar de todas las circunstancias.

"_Mis __pequeños héroes… No sabéis cuánto pienso en vosotros. Tan alegres, a todas horas riendo y gastando bromas, algunas pesadísimas, pero no sé cómo siempre lograbais que se me pasara el enfado y me riera. Porque eso es lo que erais vosotros: mi risa._

_Nunca olvidaré nuestras horas de juegos en casa, nuestras carreras de arriba abajo por las escaleras, cuando os escondíais dentro de los muebles y bajo las camas después de que hubieseis destrozado algo, las meriendas en la cocina o cuando íbamos al campo en verano, vuestras primeras piruetas en escoba y sobre todo cada una de vuestras fiestas de cumpleaños, famosísimas por el espectáculo que dabais siempre. Qué felices éramos… Y sin embargo os fuisteis. Tan jóvenes, casi unos niños, tan llenos de vida y ganas de disfrutar. Tan llenos de ideales y deseos de justicia. Y los malditos mortífagos segaron vuestras vidas…_

_Durante años lloré vuestra muerte, y hoy aún lo hago, pero en secreto, para que Arthur no se dé cuenta de lo que os necesito, porque cuando os fuisteis sentí que me arrancaban el alma. No quiero entristecerle. Traté de seguir adelante, y por suerte lo conseguí, gracias al apoyo de todos nuestros amigos y de los niños, pero pese a todo nunca dejaré de quereros ni de echaros de menos._

_Mis pequeños héroes…"_

Al cabo de un rato Fred y George entraron en la Madriguera. Buscaron a su madre y la hallaron en una butaca, profundamente dormida y con un viejo álbum de fotos sobre el regazo, apoyado contra su pecho. Se acercaron sigilosamente a ella y Fred fue a tocarla en un brazo para despertarla cuando se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de su madre estaban húmedas, enrojecidas y brillantes. Lloraba en sueños.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó George muy preocupado.

-Creo que está soñando con algo triste. Y me parece que este álbum tiene que ver con ello –cuidadosamente Fred le quitó el álbum a su madre y examinó la página por la que estaba abierto.

-Oye,-¿esos críos somos nosotros? –preguntó George al ver a aquellos niños que tanto se les parecían.

-No, no somos nosotros –replicó su hermano-. Mira la fotografía, es viejísima como para ser nuestra. No tengo…

-¡Un momento, ya lo sé! –interrumpió George-. Son nuestros tíos. Ya sabes, aquellos hermanos de mamá que murieron hace tanto tiempo.

-Es verdad, sólo pueden ser ellos, eran los únicos gemelos de la familia aparte de nosotros –Fred sonrió tristemente-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Recuerdo que cuando estábamos los dos con varicela ella nos estuvo hablando mientras dormíamos. Bueno, en realidad yo estaba despierto, claro, pero el caso es que ella nos acariciaba el pelo y nos hablaba de ellos…

-¿Y qué decía?

-Que cuando nacimos y nos vio la cara por primera vez se echó a llorar, porque pensaba que el Cielo les había devuelto a "sus pequeños héroes", como ella los llamaba, y que quería ponernos sus nombres pero que no se atrevía porque temía que nos pasara lo mismo que a ellos.

-Por eso aquella vez que vio un _boggart_ en Grimmauld Place nos vio a nosotros, a papá y a nuestros hermanos muertos ¿verdad? –preguntó George.

-Sí, por eso mismo.

Fred pasó la página del álbum, y al hacerlo se cayó al suelo una fotografía. George se agachó para recogerla, y al examinarla los gemelos se volvieron a encontrar, pero esta vez en color, con aquellos otros dos que tanto se les parecían, pero ya adultos, con más o menos la misma edad que ellos.

George le dio la vuelta a la foto, y para sorpresa de ambos había algo escrito detrás, con dos tipos de letra claramente diferentes, y acompañando a lo escrito un dibujo de una mano haciendo el signo de la victoria.

"¡Ey, qué pasa, Momó!-_¿Cómo te va, hermanita?_

Pues nada, que aquí nosotros dos te escribimos esta chorradilla _para que sepas que te queremos mucho._

Tú siempre tan sentimental, puaj… _¡Y tú un borde, capullo!_

Mira quién fue a hablar… Vale, a lo que íbamos, que aunque el panorama ahora mismo está bastante chungo, nosotros intentaremos todo lo posible para volver a casa, sanos y salvos.

_Y si no volvemos, no te preocupes por nosotros; tú cuídate, y dile a Arthur que también cuide de ti y de los niños._

¡Porque como no lo haga te juro que lo voy a quemar vivo con todos sus cacharros _muggles_ en una pira!

_Mira que eres bestia, tú… En fin, Molly, que pase lo que pase no te sientas triste, y trata de pensar sólo en los buenos momentos que hemos pasado los tres. Nosotros también pensaremos mucho en ellos, de verdad._

Y eso, que a pesar de todo lo que hagan o intenten hacer esos cabrones asesinos, haremos todo lo que podamos por volver a casa contigo.

**¡Promesa de gemelos!**

_**F & G**_

P.D. de F: Casi se me olvida. Si nos ocurre algo, asegúrate de dejarnos dos buenos herederos que nos hagan sentir orgullosos. Pero ojo, herederos nuestros para lo bueno y para lo malo ¿eh, Momó?

_P.D. de G:-¡Oye, pues es buena idea! Sí, Molly, a ver si puedes dejarnos __por lo menos dos sobrinos que salgan a nosotros, al menos para que estés entretenida en casa. Claro que con dos como nosotros, seguro que no te aburres._"

Fred y George leyeron la carta en silencio y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba clarísimo a quiénes habían salido ellos dos.

-F y G… De Fabian y Gideon Prewett, o de Fred y George Weasley… Esta carta la podríamos haber escrito nosotros dos –dijo Fred.

-Pues sí, aunque dudo que ninguno de los dos tengamos valor para llamar a mamá "Momó" –replicó George conteniendo la risa.

-Sí, y nosotros nos peleamos mucho menos –Fred también contenía la risa.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y miraron a su madre, que ya había dejado de llorar y sonreía en sueños, al parecer a punto de despertar. Definitivamente no podían haber tenido mejor suerte con aquella madre que les había tocado.

-¿Sabes, mamá? –Fred dejó el álbum sobre la mesa y acarició a su madre en el brazo cariñosamente-. Si nos dejas ser tus otros dos pequeños héroes, te prometo que volveremos a casa, sanos y salvos.

-Eso es –George besó a su madre en la mejilla-, sobreviviremos a la guerra, y celebraremos la victoria con una gran fiesta en el jardín como las que daban ellos. Pero primero debemos recoger el testigo de nuestros tíos y terminar lo que ellos empezaron.

Los dos se miraron, y volvieron a mirar la foto. Fabian y Gideon les sonreían al otro lado del papel, ambos cruzados de brazos y aire de estar más que satisfechos de sus sobrinos.

-Tío Fabian… -comenzó Fred.

-Tío Gideon… -siguió George.

-…lucharemos por vosotros y volveremos a casa –concluyeron ambos a la vez-. ¡Promesa de gemelos!

Al otro lado de la fotografía, Fabian y Gideon movieron los labios y pronunciaron sin voz las mismas palabras.

Los cuatro a la vez hicieron el signo de la victoria.

**FIN**


End file.
